Will, Jack, and Elizabeth are back!
by colecole345
Summary: Will, Jack, and Elizabeth are back. Jack and Elizabeth are together in this one. Will is sent to get a 'friend' of Jacks. I suck at summaries! This is my first so dont be to hard on me! Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

"Eunech?? Will where are you??" Jack sparrow spoke while going into each room

"What do you want Jack?" Will asked annoyed

"I need you to do me a favor."

"Ohh Jack." annoyed even more

"Come on, I can't do it Lizzie and I are going on our lil trip."

"Jack. I can't, I have to do some things here at the shop I have to do." 'and why would I want to do something for the man who stoll my love' he said in his mind

" 'ello luv." Jakc said as Elizabeth walked in

"Will, please. Do it, if not for Jack for me." Elizabeth stood next to Jack "Please, we have to go away, daddy wont let Jack stay here so I will go with him."

Will wished he could turn Elizabeth down, but he loved her to much and hated to say no to her. He knew in the end she would end up with him. He knew that this was just a phase. At least he hoped that is how it would work. He didn't hate Jack. Jack was just being Jack. He was just mad at Elizabeth, but he still loved her.

"Fine, but it better not get me killed. What is it?"

"I need you to pick up a friend. I promised I would long ago, but we all that is not going to happen since I an going with Lizzie on the _Pearl _around the Caribbean. We can discuss the details tonight."

"Ok, I come back later."

"Bye Will."

"See you around eunech!"

"Bye."

Will left, he hated the thought of them together, but he wanted her to be happy. If that is with Jack now than he could live with it for awhile. It had been two years since that day Jack first came into all their lives.

Back at The Swann's home

"Jack, who is it Will has to get?"

"Just an old friend, thats all."

Elizabeth looked up at those deep brown eyes lined with kohl, and say a look of mischife in them.

"You better not get him killed."

"Eunech? No, never." than he laughed and gave Lizzie a kiss and went to get some rum, that was the one thing he liked here; all the rum he would ever need

The blacksmith shop

Will got home and started to work since there was nothing better to do. He was making yet another sword. Than there was a knock.

"Hold on!" he walked over to the door and set a sword next to it, just incase

"Its me,Will. Dont't worry. Just let me in, I have some rum!" it was that fermilar voice of Jack's

He opend the door to Jack's smiling face. Jack pushed right pased him and put some rum in his hads.

"Thanks. So what are you here for?"

"I need to tell you who you are looking for."

"Thats right, whats he look like?"

"Umm, well." he took a swig of his rum "Well, dark curly hair, green eyes, tan, about this tall.."Jack held his hand right under Will's chin

"Where do I find 'em?"

"Tortuga, of course!"

"He is gonna be a little hard to find, and he doesn't know me, and I don't know his name."

"Well, it wont be that hard. Well Will, you see... He isn't really a he, it's a girl. Her name is Kalie."

"Oh god Jack! Not another girl! Elizabeth isn't gonna like it."

"No, no, no, no


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Will awoke early to get to the ship. He locked up the blacksmith shop and headed to the dock.

"Umm, is there a ship here for Will Turner?" Will asked the harbormaster

"Yes, this way. The crew is already there." he gave Will a look as if to say 'I hate pirates'

"I am not a pirate!"

"Of course not." is all the harbormaster said and then they were at the ship

"Here she is. The Silver Dolphine."

The ship wasn't all that big, but it would be hard to run with five people. Will knew this would not be a fun trip and he didn't want to go.

"The _'captain'_ is here!" Gibbs yelled

"Good day Gibbs"

"Captain." he nodded at Will "We should be going now, everything is ready."

"Alright, lets go."

"Don't tell me, tell your crew." he took a swig from his leather flask, Gibbs knew this trip would be a hard one

"Men, and woman. Host the sails and lets go."

"Aye Captain." all the crew yelled back

Will looked at the crew as they worked and decided to get seteld in, in the captains quarters. He liked that, the captains quarters.

The Black Pearl

"Crew, lets get to Nassau!" Jack yelled and all the men cheered

"Jack, is there anything I can do?" Elizabeth said in a whinny tone

"Umm, luv, not at the moment. But you can do whatever you want." Jack didn't want Lizzie to do anything where she could get hurt, he guessed he cared for her 'we have to see how long that is gonna last'

"I want to go up there." she pointed to the main mast, the top Jack laughed

"You can't go up there, your a girl Lizzie. You could get hurt."

"I can do whatever your crew can do, maybe even better. Just watch me!" she stormed to the mast and started to climb

In her mind she thought, 'I am so glad I didn't wear a dress.' Jack ran from the wheel to the mast with his arms whalling about.

"LIZZIE! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT! PLEASE! LIZZIE!!" Jack yelled up and started to climb up after her as he realized she wasn't coming down. Elizabeth got higher and higher. 'This is getting really high, I sure hope I don't fall. But there is not even the slightest chance I am going to give up.'

The Sliver Dolphine

Will walked into the captains cabin and was relieved to find he had a bed and not a hammok.The bed was quite big, it could probably fit two people very comfurtly. _This was obviesly done for Jack's case._ The room was dark except for a few candels. There was a closet and a mirror, a desk with two droors, and a chest. He knew he wanted to know what was in it. He walked over to the chest kneeled down and opened it. On one side there were many bottles of rum, but on the other there was a dress. He noticed a note on it. It read: _Will, I knew you would look in here. This dress is NOT for you, it is for Kalie. Give it to on the second day after leaving Tortuga, tell her to wear it when she gets to Nassau, tell her it is an order and that I know how much she hates to wear dresses, but to do as I say. Oh, you must look nice when you arive at Nassau too, but you don't get a dress. P.S DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY RUM!!! I WILL KILL YOU IF ONE IS GONE!! _Will looked at the note and laughed. Than pulled out the dress to see what it looked like, it was beautiful. Jack probably stole it. He stole everything, all the gifts he gave Elizabeth were stolen, Will's were worked for. Will put the dress back and went to check on the crew and to see if he could help.

The Black Pearl

Elizabeth was getting higher and higher and Jack was catching up to her. Elizabeth was getting scared of the hight. She had never been this high before. She started to slow down as she neared the point where she had to stop. Jack was sweeting with a mix of fear for Elizabeth and having to work hard to get to the top.

"ELIZABETH!!! PLEASE STOP!! BE CAREFULL!!!" Jack yelled at her

"I WILL BE FINE JACK, I AM ALMOST DONE!!" she spoke the next sentance to her slef "At least I hope soo."

She was almost to the top and Jack was getting closer and closer to her.

The Sliver Dolphine

Will walked out on deck and, the sun hit his face and, he had to give his eyes a moment to adjust to the bright sun. Gibbs aproched him.

"It will take us just a few days to get to Tortuga, Captain."

"Thank you Gibbs. Back to work then. Gibbs, what am I to do?"

"Be Captain." Gibbs saw Wills confused expression and continued "Well lad, you just sorta do whatever you want. But this venture were on might require you to do more. For now you could watch over the crew."

"Thank you Gibbs." Will started to walk around the ship and looked at the crew and mad comments like 'good job', 'keep up the good work', and 'great work,men'. He didn't really know what to say or do. So he decided to go below deck.

The Black Pearl

Elizabeth reached the top scared and Jack was just a few feet below her. Than Jack reached her and just panted.

"What....._Breath_......in......_Breath_.......Bloddy....._Breath_......Hell...._Breath_.......Were........._Breath_......You thinking!!!! You could have fallen and died!!!"

"Yes, but I didn't! Now how to we get down?"

"The same wasy we got up here!!"

"Are you serious?"

"I am afraid so luv."

"I am not climbing back down!!"

"You have to,unless...."Jack pulled out a knife and looked at her and than a near-by rope and there was a slight shimmer in his choclate eyes

"Jack!!!NO!!!" Jack grabed her and then cut threw the rope in one slice, than with Elizabeth in his arms jumped down

"This is awesome, don't you think luv?"

"No!!!" she had her eyes closed and was clutching on to Jack for dear life, at the sight of this Jack laughed

"We are almost down, you might wanna open your eyes." Elizabeth did and then they landed on the deck in a thud

"Captain. You shouldn't have done that, now I have to up there with a new rope!" one crew member spoke

"Sorry mate, you best start climbing!" the man started when Jack finished speaking

"Jack!! Why did you come! I would have been fine!!" Elizabeth spoke after she got up

"Can't I just get a Thank you CAPTAIN Jack? Noooo!! Not me!!! I have to be yelled at for saving you!" Jack rearanged his hat on his head and than Elizabeth walked up to him and expecting a slap he got something else, she hugged him and then she said into his ear "Thank you Captain Jack."

"You are welcome Lizzie." He said and than turned to his crew "Back to work you scabless dogs, and someone bring me some rum!!"

The Sliver Dolphine

The sun was sinking into the ocean for the day. And it was a beautiful sight to see, Will wished Elizabeth was here with _him_ to see it. When it set he decided to call it a night, he walked down to his cabin and went to sleep.

The Black Pearl

Elizabeth watched the sun sink and then went to there room and drank some rum and slept.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Wow, sry about all the spelling errors in the last chapter, I forgot to spell check.

The Sliver Dolphin

Will awoke early and decided to go on the deck and watch the sunrise. He walked on deck and sat at the bow of the ship. The sun started to peak over the ocean and the sky filled with colors of pink,purple,and orange. Will was stunned with the beauty of it. He sat in awe for awhile.

The Black Pearl

Jack awoke while everyone was still asleep. He didn't move, he didn't want to wake Elizabeth. He looked at here in her sleeping form. He loved her this way, not talking, not trying to prove herself, just her, asleep. He just laid there watching her sleep wanting to reach to get his rum, but it was to far off.

The Sliver Dolphin

"Cap'n?"

"Yes Gibbs?" Will didn't even look away from the sunrise

"I just wanted to tell you that by tonight we will reach Tortuga."

"Thanks Gibbs, I would like to help today."

"That would be fine, for today. But we will try to get more men in Tortuga."

"Ok Gibbs." Will got up and looked at Gibbs and decided to be useful "What can I do?"

"Ummm, lets see. You can be the look out for today. Take the scope and go to the top of the mast. Keep a weather eye out for other ships or land."

"Alright. Umm, Gibbs. How do you get up there?"

"Climb Cap'n. Its not as hard as it looks, the first time is the worst. You will be fine."

"I guess I will go now so I don't embarrass myself in front of my crew."

Will walked over to the mast, looked up and started fast. He didn't want to look a fool in front of his crew. He started out slow, but then got faster and higher. He wasn't scared, he actually enjoyed it.

The Black Pearl

Elizabeth awoke and looked into Jacks dark chocolate eyes and was lost in them for awhile. She was brought to reality when he spoke.

"Sleep well?"

"Yes, very thank you."

"Thats good to here."

"Should we go up to deck?"

"Yes under one condition. You must promise me that you will not climb any masts today."

She laughed "I promise. But I would like to be of some use, I am not going to sit around while you have all the fun. Treat me like a crew member."

"A crew member? That harsh? Fine as long as you don't get mad at me for it."

"I wont, just don't go easy on me."

"Oh, don't worry luv."

They rose from the bed and went on deck.

"Sleep well cap'n." one brave crew member asked as the other whispered and joked

"Yes, and today you can clean the decks until I can see my beautiful reflection in them."

"Yes cap'n." the crew member was not so happy anymore

The Sliver Dolphin

Will reached the top in about half an hour. He did like it up there. The view was amazing. He looked out and it looked like an endless stream of water. It was beautiful. He took out the scope and looked all around. Nothing. He knew he would like it up here. Every so often he looked through the scope. But never saw anything, as he predicted. He liked the silence,and he used the time to think things through.

'Will she stay with Jack? Will she brake his heart? Will he brake hers? Am I ever in her mind?' He decided to go on to other thoughts.

'I wonder what this Kaile will be like? I hope she doesn't try to kill me, that happens too much. I wonder why Jack was supposed to meet her on this year on this week? Dose she have any purpose to this quest to Nassau? Why are we going to Nassau?'

'Why can't I drink Jacks rum, I think I shall. Maybe not tonight, but I will.'

'I wonder where Jack picked up this ship? I never heard this ones story.' he laughed at that

The Black Pearl

"Miss Swan. You can assist Paul in cleaning this deck, it must shine. This ship was made to shine."

"Jack......" she was interrupted "Thats Captain, luv."

"Captian Jack, I am sorry to report that wood can not shine, it is not possible."

"Well, I think you should try Miss Swan."

"Fine." Elizabeth headed to get a mop and a bucket from below deck

The Sliver Dolphin

Now will was board. He hadn't seen anything all day. His thoughts were all thought threw. He had nothing to do. He was looking through the scope less and less. He wanted to take a nap, but he knew he couldn't just in case. It was getting later in the day. He never thought the day would come that he would wish to see Tortuga, but that day had come today.

The Black Pearl

Elizabeth had cleaned the deck all day, no shine as predicted. Her and this Paul fellow talked and joked. Her knees hurt, but she wouldn't admit it to anyone. She wanted this wood to shine, she wanted to be done.

Jack had observed Elizabeth all day. He knew she would want to be done, he knew the wood would not shine. It looked like her knees hurt, and he knew she would never admit it. He sent someone down to get him rum. When it came he took a long swig of it and than went over his plan again.

The Sliver Dolphin

The sun was getting closer and closer to the ocean and Will was happy the day was almost over. But he still hadn't seen land, he knew it would have to come by soon. He wished they could arrive at Tortuga during the day instead of night, but he knew that time wasn't to be wasted.

Than he took a look through his scope. He thought he saw something in front of them and looked again, his eyes were not deceiving him. It was land he was ecstatic. He yelled down to his crew.

"Land, I see land in front of us!"

"That is great, we are on schedule. Will you can come down now!!" Will started to climb down after taking one last look at the beautiful ocean with diamonds glistening off it. It was a great sight. Will climbed down in a matter of minutes. It was much easier the second time. He reached the deck just in time to see the sun set into the ocean. It was getting darker and darker. They reached Tortuga around an hour after Will first spotted the land. They docked into port and Will spoke to the crew.

"You may have one night here, we leave at dawn. Look for more crew, it would benefit you to less work. You can go now, any person not here at dawn will be left here, remember that." and at that the crew was gone, Will was left alone on _his _ship. Than he left going over what to look for. A girl, dark curly hair, green eyes, tan, and under my chin, oh and beautiful can't forget that. He decided to look in all the taverns first. _The Faithful Bride _would be his first stop, Jacks favorite. He walked in and looked around. Most girls in here were either whores or barmaids. None fit the description, so he pressed on. To _Glory Bound_. Will walked in and looked around, whores and barmaids again. There was one dark haired girl so Will walked up to her.

"Ummm, excuse me miss? Is your name Kaile?"

"If you want it to be,sugar."

"Never mind." he walked away, than an older man walked up to him

"You be lookin' for Kaile?"

"Yes, do you know where I can find her?"

"I do, I don't know why anyone would like to find that girl. Trouble she is. I can tell you, for a price." Will sighed and put two shillings into the mans leathery hand

"If you are lying to me I will hunt you down and take more that two shillings from you!"

"Don't worry, I wont lie to you. She be found at _Live rich_. You will be able to tell her apart real fast. Don't let her looks fool you lad. She won't do anything for you no matter what the price you offer." Will nodded and left, he didn't like this girl, already costing him money

He walked to _Live Rich_. He noticed as he walked in that there was a fight going on. He pressed on to see who the fight was between. He saw a man and a girl in a fight, it looked as though the girl was winning. Than he looked closer and saw that this girl had dark curly hair, green eyes, tan, a little shorten than him, and she was beautiful except for the cuts on her face.He looked at her. She had a long coat on and mens clothing. She would look much better if she dressed like a women. He walked right into the middle of the fight and spoke to the man.

"Excuse me sir, but I don't think it is very nice to start a fight with a women."

"She started it, now move!!"

"Sir, I shall pay you to leave this bar at once." he captured the mans attention

"How much?"

"Five shillings."

"Make it six and we have an accord."

"Fine." Will handed over the money and than looked at the girl

"Why did you do that?! I was whooping his sorry ass!!"

"Miss, is your name Kaile by any chance?"

"Who's asking?"

"Well if you are, I was sent here by Jack Sparrow."

"Jack? Where is he?"

"He is on the Pearl sailing to Nassau and I am here to take you with me to meet him." she gave Will a look and than went and sat a table he followed

"Why should I believe you?"

"You don't have to, but if you would like to see Jack you should." she sat and studied this man

'He doesn't look like any of Jack's friends I have meet before. Maybe that is a good thing. Than again, it is hard to trust a man that ends a fight I was winning. Jack said he would come on The Sliver...what was it again?? Fish?? Whale?? Dolphin!! Thats the one.'

While she was thinking Will was studying her face, she was beautiful. Her eyes were very captivating. They had him in a trans. He was brought away from it when she spoke.

"What is your ships name?"

"The Sliver Dolphin."

'This is it then'

"Well then, I am Kaile and you are?"

"Sorry, I am Will Turner."

"I should have known, you look just like him."

"My father? You knew him??"

"Who didn't? Well shouldn't we be off to the ship?"

"Yes we can go now but we have until dawn, if you want a drink."

"Are you buying?"

He sighed, she already cost him eight shillings and that number was going up. "Sure."

"Fine then, bring on the rum!" she called over a barmaid and ordered them both some rum, the maid brought it back to them in a flash it seemed like she didn't want to make Kaile mad

"Soo, you are the son of old Bootstrap? How is he?"

"Dead."

"Really? Bootstrap?? How?"

That is when Will told her the whole story of himself, Jack, and Elizabeth. He left out the part of him loving Elizabeth, he was embarrassed She listened intently. When he finished she only asked a question.

"You love this Elizabeth girl, don't you? And know she is with Jack isn't she?

He looked into his mug and then took a swig.

"Yes and yes. How did you know?"

"The glisten in you eye whenever you mentioned her name. That is just what always happens though. Jack always gets the girl. Except when it comes to me, I never really saw anything in him."

"Should we go to the _Dolphin _now?"

"Fine, but there are some rules if I come. One, I don't need anyones help, two, never under any condition touch me, three, I get a bed."

"That last one might be a problem, I have the only bed." they got up and walked to the door

"I will take it." Will stopped walking "Are you coming?" Will caught up to her

"I don't think that will be possible miss."

"Never call me 'miss' my name is Kaile use it. I will be taking your bed."

"No, I think not." that was the one thing Will loved about being captain the most

"You will see that I can get what I want."

Will wasn't liking this girl, she was to demanding. "You may take the couch in my quarters, I am the captain and I shall be having my bed."

"We will see what happens when we reach the ship."

"Fine." he didn't speak to her the whole time to the Dolphin

The Black Pearl

Night had come. Jack walked over to Elizabeth to tell her, her job was done.

"Lizzie, the deck is clean enough now. You can get your rest now. You too Paul."

"Alright cap'n." Paul walked away

"Can you see your reflection now?" Elizabeth asked with a bit of an arrogant tone

"Now, now luv, you can't get mad at me for making you work remember?"

She sighed and went below deck

"Where be my rum?" Jack said to himself

The Sliver Dolphin

Will decided to speak to her since the boat was around 15 minutes away.

"Don't you have anything you want bring with you?"

"Everything I will ever need is in my sack." he looked down to the sack at her side, it looked small

"That is all you need?"

"I don't need much, plus Jack has most of my stuff. My compass, my money, and my sword."

"Your compass doesn't point north you know?"

"It used too."

"Really?"

"Yea, Jack broke it."

"Why am I not surprised."

"You were expecting to be?"

"No, not really. How long have you known Jack?"

"Ever since I was a little girl. I'd rather not share my life story, its not an interesting one"

"Jack, a child? That would have been a funny sight."

"It was."

They heard footsteps behind them.

"Don't turn around."

"Why not."

"Its just some guys I owe some stuff too."

"Just keep walking. Turn here." they turned into an ally and Kaile pulled Will into a door

"Where are we going?"

"Just keep up with me."

She went up some stairs and they ended up on a roof.

"Over here." she called to Will "Jump down onto that." she pointed to a pile of hay

Will jumped. She came after him. The men were a few feet behind her. They both got up and ran.

"Kaile why do you run from your friends? Stay right were you are sweetie. You have to do something for me. Come here sweetie!"

Kaile turned and gave them the finger and then they jumped.

"Come on!!" Will yelled and she followed him

"Do you know where you are going, Will?"

"Yes, just follow me."

Will made a sharp turn into an ally and graped Kaile and held her close to him with his hand on her mouth. They were in a dark part of the ally. The men made the turn and kept running, right past them. As soon as they were out of sight Kaile broke free from Wills grip.

"I told you NEVER to touch me!!" Never!!"

"Oh please. Get over it, I saved us didn't I?"

She gave him a look and walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you!!"

"Why?"

"You broke a rule."

"OH MY GOD!!! GET OVER YOURSELF!!! Its not like I wanted to touch you!!. I mean look at you!! When was the last time you bathed?"

Will crossed a line. Kaile punched him right in the gut and then kneed him right in his head on his way down. Will was knocked out. Kaile put him over her shoulder and walked to the docks. When she reached _The Sliver Dolphin_ Gibbs gave her a look but let her onto the boat and pointed to the captains cabin.

"Thanks." she walked down the stairs and threw Will onto the couch

"I will be taking your bed, Captain Will." she removed her sack and set it to the side

She took off her boots and slept in the very soft bed.

The Black Pearl

Jack went down to the Captains Cabin and found Elizabeth already asleep. He took the last swig of his rum and then slept too.

REVIEW!! PLEASE I might not post for a while!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Sliver Dolphin

Will awoke with a horrible headache. He looked around and remembered last night. He remembered what he said 'OH MY GOD!!! GET OVER YOURSELF!!! Its not like I wanted to touch you!!. I mean look at you!! When was the last time you bathed?' He thought of how mean he had been to her. He knew he would have to apologize. He also remembered what she did. He sat up and saw he was on the couch and she was in the bed. 'I guess she did get her way.' She was still asleep, so Will went on deck. It was almost dawn. Gibbs was approaching him.

"Morning Cap'n! We have six new crew members. Not counting that little miss that brought you aboard last night."

"She did? I don't remember anything."

"She brought you aboard with you on her shoulder. She carried you like you were a sack of feathers. Will she be staying with us?"

"Yes Gibbs, she is a friend of Jacks. No not a whore friend a real one." he spoke reading Gibbs' mind

"Alright Cap'n. We will be leaving Tortuga soon."

"Can't we leave now?"

"Everyone is here so I don't see why not. I shall call up Annamaria to stay at the wheel."

"You do that Gibbs, I will go check on our little guest."

At that Will went back below deck. Kaile was still asleep. 'Fine, I shall wake her.' Will walked over to the bed and sat on it and said her name quite at first and then louder the second time and even louder the third.

"Kaile? Kaile? KAILE!?" she awoke on the third time

"What in the bloody hell do you want?"

"I want to talk to you."

"Fine." that was when he realized she had no clothes on, she sat up with the sheet wrapped around her

"Would you like to dress first?"

"I will when you leave, just make your talking fast."

"Ok, I just wanted to say I was sorry for saying what I said to you last night. I was **way** out of line. I didn't mean it. Really."

"You wanted to touch me?" she laughed

"No thats not what I meant, I meant..... I mean......"

"I know what you meant I am just messing with you. Is that all? Can you leave now?"

"First of all this is my room and you will never tell me to leave it. And second I will be sleeping in my bed from now on. Third, isn't there anything you want to say to me?"

"No not at all, I am not going to say I am sorry. Because anything I did to you you had coming. Now I am going to ask you nicely to please leave so I can get dressed."

"I am going to leave now, but only because I am a gentleman." at that she laughed "And I deserved the punch, but you didn't have to knock me out."

"Really? I think I did, if I didn't I wouldn't have had the chance to sleep in your bed. Which I believe is now mine."

"We can discuss who's bed it is later, just get dressed and come and find me when you are, there are somethings we have to talk about."

Will walked onto the deck for the second time that morning.

The Black Pearl

Jack awoke with an empty spot next to him. 'Where is Elizabeth?' was his first thought. He went on deck to look for her.

"Sleep well?" he turned to find Elizabeth at the wheel

"WHO LET HER STEER THE PEARL!!!!!"

Jacks second mate came up to him "I showed her what to do and now she is trying it. She caught on fast Cap'n."

he muttered more to himself "What is this world coming to!!" than spoke to Elizabeth "Lizzie, luv, please be careful with her!"

"Don't worry Captain, I will do just fine."

"I need more rum, and maybe a gun."

The Sliver Dolphin

Kaile decided to take her dear sweet time in getting dressed. 'Should I make the bed? Umm? Yea I will, it will make it look like it is mine.'

She looked around the room. At the pictures, maps, and mirrors. She had a horrible black eye from the fight last night. It was swollen. It was very dark in this room so she walked up to the deck.

"Will?" she looked around and didn't see him but she did see the old man from the night before

"Hey you!" Gibbs looked over to her

"Yes little miss?"

"Call me Kaile, do you know where Will is?"

"He went below deck. The door is just over there." he pointed behind him

"Ok." she walked over to it and went down "Will? Where are you?" it was very dark down here

"Over here. Just follow the sound of my voice." she did

"What in bloody 'ell are you doing down here?"

"Well, when I saw your eye I decided to come down here to get a cold rag."

"I don't need one!" she protested but knew it would put the swelling down

"Yes you do, come over here and take a seat!"

"Fine, Fine!" she walked over to the table he was at and took a seat, the room was lit only be candles

Will pulled his chair right in front of hers and placed the cold rag on her eye. He looked at her and saw she got pretty cut up last night. She had a cut on each arm and one down her cheek.

"What was that fight about?"

"He thought I was a whore. A cheep whore, so I decided to show him otherwise."

"I would hate to make that mistake."

"Too many men do, just because I am a girl in Tortuga doesn't make me a whore."

"Its not only that, you are pretty, that adds quite a bit to it."

She had nothing to say in return. He actually said something nice. She just looked at him with her one eye covered.

Will saw what he said made her uncomfortable.

"Well, not anymore. This black eye takes a lot away from your beauty."

"Hey now! That wasn't nice!!" she kicked him in his shin

"Either was that!!" they both laughed

Will had something that had been bugging him pop back in his head.

"Who were those guys chasing us? And what did they want?"

She wished he hadn't asked.

"Well, this may take a while."

"We have the time."

"Ok, here I go. It all started when I was a young girl. My father was a pirate and so was Jacks, that is how we met. Our fathers were part of the Black Pearls crew. Jack and I had the bright idea to stay on the ship to surprise our dads when they were out at see. So we stayed below deck until the second day, we ventured out and bumped into the Captain. He was just about to throw us over board when Jacks father stopped him. From that day on Jack and I were part of the crew. Jack was 13 and I was 5. That was 13 years ago. Jack and I would do work and help the crew. We were pretty good, didn't cause too much trouble. But the Captain didn't like us. This Captain was a crazy one. His tortures would make your hair stand on end and his ideas were not like most peoples. The trip they were on was one to find this special trail that lead to a great treasure, but first they had to get all the pieces to the puzzle. We went from town to town for two years. On the third year we had it all. So the captain had the great idea to tattoo the pieces onto two people. Not anyone in the crew, too obvious to someone seeking the map. So Jack and I were the two. Half is on my left shoulder and the other on his right." when she said that she turned and pulled her shirt down to show Will, he looked on in sheer shock "I was 8 and had to get a tattoo that I didn't even want. Since then people have been seeking Jack and I for our backs."

"Interesting story, but what does that have to do with those men?"

"I am not there yet. Well Jack and I made a promise to meet in ten years and try to find this treasure. You see that captain never found it because Jack was sick of him and killed him and we ran away with the pieces they found. We burnt them and split up. I was 8 and alone. I lived by myself for ten years and have done a fine job on my own. But when I was 16 I wanted to be a pirate like my father, so I went to Captain Chalo on The Sliver Dolphin and became part of his crew by striking a deal with him. The deal was, to find Jack and go look for the treasure and for when we found it that this would become mine. But he was a man. One night I was called down to his cabin to discuss the map on my back and how to find Jack. So I went down and he told me to take a seat. I did and he got up and walked over to me. He asked to see the half of the map that was on my shoulder. So I did. He touched my shoulder and ran his finger along the course. I hated this, he than grabbed me and threw me onto his bed. He jumped on top of me and I tried to get away but, couldn't. But I always kept a knife in my back pocket. So I played along for a little while until I could get my knife. When I did I stabed him right in his leg than ran out of his room. I was very lucky that day. You see Jack had the Pearl and was coming to attack our ship so the men were preparing at the order of the second mate, seeing as the captain was _busy._ So I hid until the battle began and than I made a plan to get over to the ship and hide below deck and wait to see who won. At the time I didn't know Jack was the captain. So I swung over to his ship with my cutlass in hand and began to fight. Than I saw him. I stopped fighting and ran to him. He recognized me at once and we ran below to talk. I gave him a fast explanation and than we both went up and fought, we won. I got to lock up the Captain up in the Brig. Than I stayed with Jack for awhile. Then him being Jack, when we got to Tortuga we made plans for when we were going to meet and how to know it was him. He told me he would come on the Dolphin. Then the next day when I went to go to the Pearl it was gone. He left me there by myself. He also threw some of Captains Chalo's crew overboard. Well they swam to Tortuga. And Captain Chalo got away from Jack and came to Tortuga looking for me. Those men are part of his crew. They have been trying to get me for two years. But they are not the smartest group of pirates, so I doubt they will find me. So that is my story. Now I am here with you going to meet Jack.Don't worry those guys will never know were to look for us, on their own ship." Kaile said looking at Will

"I have to show you something. Come on." Will got up and walked away she followed him up to the captains cabin

Will walked over to the chest and opened it.

"Here this is for you, its from Jack. This is the note he left for you."

"A dress? Why would Jack leave me a dress? He knows I hate them!" she read the note and laughed at the parts about will

"He's Jack." Will said and Kaile nodded

"I have to wear it! God no!" she looked very angry "Well I hope Jack doesn't honestly think I am gonna have to wear a dress and not get to drink his rum?" she said more to herself with a gleam in her green eyes

"Ummm, I don't know if that is such a good id....."

"What eunuch??" at that Will snatched a bottle and took a swig

"Save some for me!" she took it from Will

"Get your own!" she decided that wasn't a bad idea so she reached in and got her own

"Jack is really holding out on his crew with this stuff!"

"Should we save some for tonight?"

"Ahhh, sure."

"I wanna go see who this new crew members are." Will put the cork back in his rum and left, Kaile followed she wouldn't drink alone

The Black Pearl

Jack kept his eye on Elizabeth for hours. He didn't want any harm coming to his boat.

"Lizzie aren't you bored yet?" he asked hoping and praying

"No, I am very much enjoying this!" she knew she was hating it but she liked to keep Jack siting on the edge of his seat

"Alright then." he said disappointed

I know I didn't do a whole day like a usually do, but I just hit a bit of writers block!! Sorry!!

Thanks to my ONE reviewer!! Thanks!!! You Rock!!!

Some one else please review!!!


End file.
